This application pertains in general to the field of dentistry. More particularly the invention relates to a method and system for planning of dental restorative procedures and for producing dental restorations and/or dental components related to the dental restorative procedures.
Dental implant and dental restoration planning has been based on expertise and experience of a skilled dentist and was hitherto a manual task. Although it is known to perform the planning in a software based computer environment, visualizing virtual cranial and dental models, the planning has been made manually by the dentist. Based on this manual planning, dental restorations and related products thereto, such as drill guides were produced. Such a system is for instance disclosed in the international publications WO02/053056 and WO2005/055856 of the same applicant as the present application. However, these systems are dependent on the human factor and an imperfect planning may not be detected by the software based planning system.
Hence, an improved system for planning dental restorative procedure of a patient and/or of planning at least one dental component for said dental restorative procedure, capable of reducing the effect of the human factor, would be advantageous.